


Of burning curtains and pool tables

by xLoveMx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still remembered the first time his heat vision had shown itself and how he had been able to control it with thinking of Lana. That all had been nothing compared to kissing Lex for the first time though. Clark had left his mark not only with a crack in the desk, which hadn´t been replaced, at least not as far as he could see from his current position, but he had also managed to set the curtains on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of burning curtains and pool tables

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in 13 years late with Starbucks* So hello, yes. I know I´m late to this fandom and pairing but damn, I couldn´t resist writing this, because whenever I see that pool table I refuse to believe they wouldn´t have made out on it. Oh and I find it hilarious how everyone just can come storming into Lex´s office when he apparently has a doorman. So yes, I don´t know. Have this, I hope you like it and leave some feedback, if you´re just here for the Starbucks that´s alright too. x

Whenever Clark entered the office it was always Lex he noticed first, obviously, but that damn pool table had always been quite the distraction to him, especially after he had let his mind go to places that weren´t exactly rated PG-13 when it came to Lex. He wasn´t quite sure when his feelings for Lex had changed and started going into this particular direction, but he knew that this pool table was really a distraction, especially right now when it wasn´t needed at all.

He still remembered the first time his heat vision had shown itself and how he had been able to control it with thinking of Lana. That all had been nothing compared to kissing Lex for the first time though. Clark had left his mark not only with a crack in the desk, which hadn´t been replaced, at least not as far as he could see from his current position, but he had also managed to set the curtains on fire and as thrilling that kiss might have been it had still forced Clark to do a whole lot of explaining.

He knew that Lex wasn´t stupid and to be quite honest, Clark had been tired of hiding his secret. Lex had been the one person who had always helped him and always trusted him and while he knew that his father wouldn´t be pleased  Clark couldn´t quite bring himself to care and well, once he had told Lex the truth the worry about his father had been wiped from Clark´s mind. He could still see the hurt in Lex´s eyes and it had hit him harder than anything ever before. His friend, if that was even something he could still call him now, had thrown him out without so much as one word spoken and Clark couldn´t even blame him.

He understood that his parents had just wanted to protect him, but the older he had gotten the easier it had become to just keep this a secret, even from his friends. Pete had eventually forgiven him for lying, but the moment Clark had been escorted out the mansion Lex´s voice had started ringing in his head with a phrase from a previous conversation they’ve had about his father a while ago.

_“Once my trust is broken there´s no way of earning it back.”_

It was a phrase that had been haunting him ever since, because he was a seventeen year old, confused boy with a secret bigger than the whole of America´s secrets combined and how the hell was he supposed to fix this if Lex wouldn´t even let him try?

Thankfully his parents had blamed his bad mood on something that had to do with Lana and Clark hadn´t told them the truth, because while he had no idea how to fix things with Lex he trusted him not to spill his secret and somehow that unconditional trust just made everything worse.

Three days had passed since their fallout and Lex had somehow made himself invisible. It wasn´t until now that Clark noticed just how often he usually saw the other, whether it was just a run in at the Talon or Lex coming to their farm for a visit. It wasn´t just weird not to see him around, it actually _hurt_ him, not in a physical way obviously, but he felt as if this whole situation was weighing him down and pulling on his heartstrings, something that sounded incredibly corny, but he had never felt this way before, not even when seeing Lana with Whitney.

It was a mystery to Clark how one kiss could have him so infatuated and yet he couldn´t help but feel his body tingle and heat up at the simple thought of it. It hadn´t even been long or particularly skilled on his part, and the memory of what it had led to was quite saddening and making his stomach twist, and yet Clark wasn´t able to get it out of his head. He wasn´t able to get Lex _Luthor out of his head_ and it was almost ironic how it wasn´t at all how his father had always warned him about. Jonathan Kent had always insisted that the Luthors were good at manipulating people and getting into their heads to get what they wanted, but this was different, so different, and he couldn´t even tell his father.

The fact that Clark was feeling as miserable as he had never felt before and that he couldn´t talk to anyone about this, because really what the hell was he going to say anyways? were probably the reasons why he was walking back into Lex´s office now and damn it that stupid pool table was still distracting him, even in a situation like this.

“What do you want Clark? I thought I made my point very clear. You´re _not_ welcome here anymore.” Lex wasn´t even looking up from the files on his desk as he spoke and Clark could feel the knot in his stomach tightening.

“Well then you should maybe tell your doorman to not let everyone that walks up to the booth through,” Clark was sounding sassier than he had intended to, but there was just something about Lex that made him act like either a total dork or a complete idiot and neither of those two things were helping right now. Still, Lex stopped his motions and looked up to meet Clark´s eyes and if Clark had heat vision then Lex´s eyes were as cold as ice. Clark couldn´t remember ever being looked at like this by Lex and it wasn´t doing anything for the knot in his stomach.

“Point taken. Now I´d kindly ask you to get out of my house. I´d threaten to punch you in the face, but I don´t want to end up being thrown across the room.” His words were sharp as knives and for someone who´s never really had to deal with any pain Clark was suffering quite a lot right now.

“I´d never hurt you, Lex.” He muttered and Clark could already feel his façade crumbling. He had always cared about Lex, had always defended him against his father, and now they were facing each other and Clark could barely stand looking at the other man.

“Sometimes spoken words can hurt a lot more than hands, or…unspoken words in this case.” Lex had moved from his desk and taken a few steps towards Clark, who had to use all his willpower to not just take a step backwards. It wasn´t like he was scared of Lex, he would never be able to hurt him, unless he had Kryptonite lying around, though Clark hadn´t even told him about his weakness yet.

That thought lingered in the back of his mind for a moment before Clark found himself speaking up again. Somewhere in his head the voice of his Dad was yelling at him to shut up, but Clark pushed it away.

“I´ve _always_ trusted you, Lex. I don´t know why…but I know you haven´t always been completely honest with me, but that doesn´t matter. I won´t be using it as an excuse, because I shouldn´t have lied to you, but it was all I´ve ever known.” Clark took a deep breath, biting the inside of his cheek before he continued. “We never told anyone about my powers to _protect_ me and I was so used to it, I didn´t even tell my friends, I outright lied to them and I feel terrible about it, but…I´m going to tell you something: The meteor rocks, they are the only thing that can defeat me. Whenever I´m close to them I can´t function properly, and…it hurts, it hurts to the point that I can´t move and think straight. So there…I don´t expect you to forgive me right away, but I basically just gave you instructions on how to kill me, Lex, so you do with that what you want.”

The words hung in the air for a moment and that was a bold move, even for Clark, but somehow this seemed like his only chance to save their friendship, or…whatever it was they had.

Clark hadn´t even noticed how he had taken a step closer towards Lex, because his thoughts were running at about 100 mph, and maybe that was the reason why he was so surprised when he was grabbed by the shoulders all of a sudden and yanked around and before Clark could even so much as _gape_ he found himself pressed up against the pool table, that damn pool table, which had been haunting his fantasies and was not helping the situation at all.

“You mean…if I had meteor rocks…I could kill you right now?” Lex´s voice wasn´t as cold as Clark would have expected it to be, he sounded… _intrigued_ more than anything and Clark couldn´t help but feel his chest tighten at the other´s words. The scariest thing about all of this wasn´t the threat though, or the sound of Lex´s voice, it was the fact that, without a doubt, Clark wouldn´t have fought him, even if he had been able to.

The silence stretched out between them and Clark could feel his heart hammering in his chest. Lex was close, too close, and yet not close enough and this was all too damn confusing and upsetting for Clark to still see through it. Not even his x ray vision was helping him with that, none of his powers were actually, because this wasn´t something that could be solved with super speed or strength. He might have not been human, but right now he felt as vulnerable as every human being must have felt at least once in their life and Clark wasn´t quite sure how to deal with it.

“You have to be so damn special, don´t you?” It wasn´t until those words were spoken that Lex´s eyes softened and Clark released a breath he hadn´t been aware of holding.

“I…I don´t…” he began, but was cut off by Lex, the other man´s lips dangerously close to his and damn, the fact that he was pressed up against the pool table of all things really wasn´t helping.

“I _don´t_ do second chances, Clark. I never did, not with my father, not with people whom I thought cared for me but were only out for my money or ready to stab me in the back the moment I turned from them…”

“Lex, I would never…”

“I _know,_ Clark.” He was cut off once more and Clark was well aware that he shouldn´t be feeling so turned on by all of this, but Lex was so close and he could feel himself shivering as his skin began to tingle once more.

_Just don´t set anything else on fire._ He thought to himself and well, it wasn´t as if thinking of Lana would help now, besides: That would only have made this whole thing even more surreal than it was. Maybe that was just it though, maybe this whole situation was so surreal that logical parameters and reactions didn´t apply anymore.

“I know you weren´t planning on hurting me, which makes this all the more worse. The last three days…I…” Lex began, but this time he was the one who was cut off by Clark, who was pulling him in, their lips crashing together in a kiss. It was messy and clumsy, in a way a lot like their relationship, and Lex was half expecting the newly bought curtains to catch fire again. He found though that, with how Clark was pulling at his expensive shirt, tugging him down onto the pool table, that the whole damn house could be burning down around them and Lex wouldn´t care.

Sure, they would have to talk about this later, talk about what they were, and he was probably going to get killed by Jonathan Kent if he ever found out just what they were doing here, but strangely enough that thought didn´t bother Lex at all. Clark had saved his life so many times, even if most of those times it had happened unknown to him, that he the thought of laying his life down for his friend, his _best_ friend, didn´t seem like something that would have to even be discussed, even if his cause of death would be the rage of a father.

“What…are you…you thinking about?” Clark´s voice entered his mindset and he was breathing heavily underneath him, and God those red, swollen lips looked absolutely delicious.

“So…mind reading is not one of the abilities you possess then?” Lex teased with a slight smile, because he was sure that mentioning Clark´s father would be a definite mood killer. Clark rolled his eyes then and decided that he wasn´t about to start a discussion about this, not when the pool table was beneath and Lex above him, his eyes gleaming with a certain mischief. Instead he pulled the other back down for another kiss further deciding that, yes, he liked that look in Lex´s eyes and he would do everything in his power to never see the other man staring at him with that cold look in his eyes ever again.


End file.
